Schatten des Dominions
"Schatten des Dominions" ist das zweite Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Reisegruppe erreicht die Lande des Pegasus Clans und trifft auf einen wandernden Eremiten namens Hiroto Kohei, dem Sie Gesellschaft leisten. In der Nacht hat Thetsu, während seiner Wacht, eine sonderbare Begegnung mit der mysteriösen Yu Ran, seine Kameraden nehmen seine Warnungen vor Ihr aber nicht ernst. Im nächsten Dorf erfahren Sie dann, dass ein Bote des Viper Clans, der einen hohen Lord des Pegasus Clans aufsuchen und scheinbar um Hilfe bitten sollte, des Nachts ermordet und der Brief entwendet wurde. Gemeinsam stellt die Gruppe Nachforschungen an und enthüllt Yu Ran als mutmaßliche Attentäterin. Zu Pferd verfolgt die Gruppe die mysteriöse Frau und rekrutiert unterwegs noch einige Reiter des Pegasus Clans als Unterstützung. Sie stellen Yu Ran, eine Attentäterin des gefürchteten Talus Dominion. Diese beginnt, die Soldaten zu töten und auch die Helden bleiben chancenlos gegen diesen Feind. Nuan kann jedoch Ihre Tasche mit dem Brief des Boten darin erbeuten und es gelingt Ihnen, dank der Pferde, zu fliehen. Zuflucht findet die Gruppe dann bei Shogun Konda. Die Helden erfahren aus dem Brief von den mächtigen "Tränen des Drachen" und das der Brief von Aya Eboshi selbst an Lord Shizen vom Pegasus Clan übermittelt werden soll. Sie erfahren auch, dass scheinbar eine Verschwörung gegen den Viper Clan im Gange ist. Die Gruppe entscheidet, über einen Umweg selbst zu Lord Shizen zu reisen und den Brief persönlich zuzustellen, ehe Sie den Weg zum Frostklauengipfel fortsetzen, da diese Sache die Zukunft ihres eigenen Clans bedroht. Handlung Die Gruppe überquert als erste Etappe Ihrer Reise den Fluss, welcher die Lande des Viper Clans und die des Pegasus Clans voneinander trennt. Dabei erreichen Sie eine Festung, welche von Shogun Konda kontrolliert wird, einem General des Pegasus Clans. Da Nuan es jedoch vorzieht, anonym zu reisen, entscheidet die Gruppe, sich nicht offiziell in den Ländereien des Clans anzumelden und setzt den Weg unerkannt in Richtung Südosten, mit dem Frostklauengipfel in der Ferne erkennbar, fort. Kurz bevor die Gruppe die erste Siedlung in den Landen des Pegasus Clans erreicht, entdecken Sie das Lager eines wandernden Eremiten am Straßenrand. Da es bereits dunkel wird, gesellt sich die Gruppe zu Diesem und teilt Ihre Rationen mit Ihm. Im Gegenzug teilt Er einen guten Tee und Sake mit den Reisenden. Er stellt sich als Hiroto Kohei vor, ein Wanderer, der von den fernen Landen des Meisen Clans stammt und dessen Ziel der Frosch Clan im Nordwesten ist. Dort will Er eine Rezeptur für einen besonderen Sake erlangen, wie man Ihn in keinem anderen Teil der Jade-Lande finden soll. Kenji ist begeistert davon und versteht sich auf Anhieb mit dem Eremiten. Gemeinsam trinken Sie alle und feiern Ihre neue Bekanntschaft. Nur Thetsu, der keinen Alkohol trinkt, bleibt nüchtern und muss deshalb später die erste und längste Nachtwache halten. So kommt es, dass Thetsu mitten in der Nacht eine sonderbar gekleidete Frau trifft, die am Lagerplatz der Gruppe vorbeiwandert. Er spricht diese an und führt eine Konversation mit Ihr, in welcher Sie sich als Yu Ran vorstellt. Im Gegenzug fragt Sie den Vanara, ob Er einen Boten gesehen habe, der kürzlich hier vorbeigekommen ist, was Thetsu wahrheitsgemäß verneint. Die mysteriöse Person setzt dann Ihren Weg in Richtung des nächsten Dorfes fort. Der Vanara hat ein ungutes Gefühl und weckt Kenji auf, der jedoch in seinen Ausführungen keine Bedrohung oder Gefahr für die Gruppe und Ihren Weg sieht und stattdessen einfach weiterschläft. Am nächsten Morgen spricht Thetsu seine sonderbare Begegnung noch einmal an. Hiroto Kohei merkt an, dass Er gestern, nur eine Stunde vor der Begegnung mit der Gruppe, einen Boten mit den Insignien des Viper Clans und eine Eskorte getroffen hat, die scheinbar im nächsten Dorf gerastet haben. Mit einem plötzlichen unguten Gefühl entscheidet die Gruppe, diesen Boten zu treffen, da Er aus den Landen des Viper Clans kommt. Da Hiroto in die andere Richtung muss, trennen sich die Wege beider Parteien an dieser Stelle. Er verspricht jedoch, dass Sie beim nächsten Mal den speziellen Sake probieren können, wogegen Kenji verspricht, sich für die gute Feierlichkeit zu revanchieren. Nach wenigen Stunden erreicht die Gruppe dann das kleine Dorf und begibt sich als Erstes zum Dorfvorsteher, um über die Anwesenheit des Boten zu sprechen. Dieser empfängt die Reisenden und gibt schließlich zu, dass der Bote und all seine Begleiter des Nachts ermordet wurden. Ihre Kehlen wurden fachmännisch aufgeschlitzt, nachdem Sie zuvor im Gästehaus des Dorfes untergebracht worden waren. Keiner der Dorfbewohner hatte etwas bemerkt. Die Gruppe besieht sich die Leichen, die immer noch im Gästehaus aufgebahrt sind und entdeckt auch hier die Insignien des Viper Clans. Da nichts an Geld oder Habseligkeiten gestohlen wurden, ist rasch klar, dass es sich hier um einen geplanten Meuchelmord gehandelt haben muss. Der Brief, den der Bote sicherlich mit sich führte, ist verschwunden. Schließlich sucht die Gruppe den Nachtwächter auf, der im Dorf immer seine Runden dreht und eigentlich etwas mitbekommen haben müsste. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Nachtwächter friedlich in seinem Bett gestorben ist, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner kleinen Tochter, die das nicht verstehen kann. Kinlek kann ermitteln, dass der Mann an einem Gift gestorben ist, welches Ihm über ein Getränk eingeflößt wurde. Thetsu, der am Anfang den Verdacht hatte, dass die merkwürdige Frau, Yu Ran, eine Prostituierte sein könnte, bringt die Gruppe auf die richtige Spur: Sie hat sich als solche ausgegeben, den Nachtwächter zu sich nach Hause gelockt und Ihn dann mit einem Getränk vergiftet, um Ihn lautlos zu töten. Danach hatte Sie freie Bahn, um Ihr blutiges Werk zu beenden, ohne dass Jemand im Dorf etwas mitbekommt. Tatsächlich muss die Gruppe rasch feststellen, dass die Attentäterin keine Spuren hinterlassen und Niemand sonst im Dorf etwas gesehen hat, was eine Verfolgung beinahe unmöglich macht. Die Gruppe mutmaßt dann jedoch, dass die Attentäterin wahrscheinlich in Richtung Norden zum See gegangen ist, um diesen zu überqueren und sich dann mit den anderen Verschwörern wieder in den Landen des Viper Clans zu treffen. Dieser Verdacht liegt nahe, da der Bote vom Viper Clan geschickt wurde und dementsprechend wahrscheinlich aufgehalten werden sollte. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, da die Attentäterin scheinbar zu Fuß unterwegs ist und noch keinen großen Vorsprung haben kann. Kinlek, der nicht reiten kann und für Pferde generell zu schwer ist, bleibt im Dorf und wartet dort auf die Rückkehr seiner Kameraden. Zu dritt reiten Kenji, Nuan und Thetsu in Richtung Norden, um die Verfolgung von Yu Ran aufzunehmen. Dabei begegnet Ihnen unterwegs ein Trupp Reiter des Pegasus Clans, von denen einige schwer verletzt und etliche Pferde ohne Reiter sind. Sie erklären dem Hauptmann die Situation und Dieser berichtet, dass Er und seine Männer der Attentäterin begegnet sind, die beinahe ein Dutzend seiner Männer im Alleingang getötet hat und selbst nur geringfügig verwundet wurde. Sie scheint über große Macht zu verfügen und steht offenkundig sogar mit dunklen Mächten im Bunde. Nuan und Kenji zögern bei dieser Information, da Sie nicht sicher sind, ob Sie in der Lage sein würden, einen Kampf mit einer solchen Kriegerin zu überleben. Insbesondere Nuan glaubt nicht an den Sieg, da Sie Ihre Kräfte verloren hat. Letztlich jedoch überwiegt die Loyalität gegenüber dem Clan und der Wille, mehr Informationen zu erhalten. Die Drei machen sich auf den Weg und können auch den Hauptmann und seine Gefolgschaft dazu überreden, sich noch einmal dem Kampf anzuschließen, um ebenfalls mehr über diese mysteriöse Attentäterin zu erfahren. Dank der Pferde können die Verfolger Yu Ran auf halber Strecke nach Norden einholen und letztlich umzingeln. Kenji fordert die Herausgabe des Briefes und die Attentäterin soll sich der Gerichtsbarkeit der Jade-Lande unterwerfen, was Diese jedoch nur müde belächelt. Sie teilt mit, dass Sie aus dem Talus Dominion stammt und Ihr die Gesetze des Jade-Reichs und der Clans damit vollkommen gleichgültig sind. Stattdessen fordert Sie die Krieger auf, sich den Brief mit Gewalt zu holen, wenn Sie diesen wollen, woraufhin ein erbitterter Kampf entbrennt. Mit vereinten Kräften versuchen Nuan, Kenji, Thetsu und die Soldaten des Pegasus Clans die gefährliche Attentäterin zu bezwingen, doch so gut wie keine Ihrer Angriffe kann Dieser auch nur den geringsten Schaden zufügen. Sie weicht beständig aus und entgeht jedem Manöver, welches die Krieger gegen Sie einsetzen. Im Gegenzug erschafft Sie mehrere Spiegelbilder von sich, die es den Angreifern umso schwerer machen, Sie überhaupt mit Ihren Attacken zu treffen. Schließlich verwundet Sie Nuan schwer und setzt Ihr übel zu, während Sie gleichzeitig mehrere der berittenen Krieger mühelos tötet. Kenji, der ohnehin wütend ist, dass Er trotz all seines Trainings und seiner Bemühungen nichts gegen den Feind ausrichten kann, muss nun mit ansehen, wie seine Herrin in Schwierigkeiten gerät, was Ihn die Beherrschung verlieren lässt. Er beleidigt Yu Ran und Ihre Abstammung aus dem Talus Dominion und zieht damit die Aufmerksamkeit der arroganten Attentäterin auf sich. Sie fügt Ihm heftige Stichwunden in Rücken und Bauch zu, ohne dass Er etwas gegen Sie unternehmen kann. Obgleich Sie alles daran setzt, Ihn für seine unverschämte Zunge zu töten, übersteht Kenji den Angriff und steht noch, jedoch nur gerade so. Yu Ran beginnt daraufhin, den Samurai zu verspotten, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Sie fordert Ihn auf, sie anzugreifen und niederzustrecken, wenn Er doch ein so starker Kämpfer ist. Kenji beruhigt sich und bringt seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle, im Wissen, dass Er nur mit Taktik vielleicht eine Chance hat, blinde Wut Ihn aber töten wird. Er nutzt die Arroganz seiner Gegnerin aus und täuscht einen Angriff an, zieht stattdessen jedoch die zweite und letzte Eierbombe des namenlosen Shinobi hervor, die Er immer noch mit sich führt. Da Er kein guter Werfer ist, springt Er nach vorne und drückt die Bombe seiner Gegnerin direkt ins Gesicht. Als diese zerplatzt, wird Giftgas freigesetzt, welches sowohl Kenji als auch Yu Ran erfasst und schwer erwischt. Nuan, die diese Ablenkung sofort ausnutzt, schneidet der Attentäterin den Gürtel ab und flüchtet mit Diesem, während diese durch das Giftgas abgelenkt ist. Die wütende Yu Ran will sofort die Verfolgung von Nuan aufnehmen, wird aber von Kenji daran gehindert, der sie im Sprung am Bein zu fassen bekommt und zu Boden reißt. Thetsu hilft seinem Kameraden und erzeugt mit seinem Affenkopfstab einen Flammenstoß, der Yu Ran zurückdrängt und den überlebenden Reitern die Möglichkeit verschafft, näher heranzukommen. Je einer von Ihnen hilft Thetsu und Kenji auf die Pferde und flüchtet mit Diesen. Sofort nimmt Yu Ran die Verfolgung auf und rennt mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit über das Schlachtfeld, Ihre Augen rot leuchtend vor Wut und wirft Kunai auf die Flüchtenden. Nuan schwebt immer noch in Gefahr, da Sie noch auf keinem der Pferde sitzt und rennend flüchtet. Thetsu und Kenji wehren die Kunai ab, können aber nicht verhindern, dass weitere Reiter tödlich getroffen werden. Schließlich zieht Kenji sein Schwert und hält Nuan die stumpfe Seite der Klinge hin, damit Sie darauf springen und mit einem Salto auf eines der nun reiterlosen Pferde aufsitzen kann. Dies gelingt auch tatsächlich. Nachdem nun alle auf Pferden sitzen, ergreifen die Überlebenden in vollem Galopp die Flucht und entkommen der Attentäterin schließlich. Der Hauptmann entscheidet, dass die Gruppe zu seinem Herrn, Shogun Konda, gebracht werden soll um dort Bericht zu erstatten. Er bringt die drei Krieger ohne Umwege dorthin. Einen seiner Soldaten schickt Er zurück ins Dorf, um dort Kinlek abzuholen, damit auch Dieser zur Festung gebracht wird. So trifft die Gruppe den Shogun in der Festung am Fluss, welche Sie noch am Tag zuvor nicht betreten haben. Nachdem Sie den Grund für Ihre Ankunft benannt haben, öffnet der Shogun den Brief und liest Diesen, ehe auch Nuan die Chance erhält, das Schreiben zu lesen. So zeigt sich, dass es tatsächlich von Aya Eboshi verfasst ist und an einen befreundeten Lord in den Landen des Pegasus Clans, Lord Shizen, gerichtet ist. Die Daimyo des Viper Clans schreibt, dass Sie kürzlich Besuch von einem Jade-Richter erhielt, der die Herausgabe der "Träne des Drachen" forderte, was Sie verweigerte. Seitdem fühlt Sie sich in Ihrem eigenen Palast bedroht, kann Niemandem mehr vertrauen und mutmaßt eine baldige Verschwörung, insbesondere, seit Ihr größter Shinobi, "Die Eule" aufgrund von Pakten mit dem Talus Dominion, verbannt werden musste. Sie schreibt ferner, dass Sie Lord Shizen bittet, das Schreiben direkt an den Jade-Kaiser weiterzuleiten und nur an Ihn, da Sie vermutet, dass die Verschwörung von der Hauptstadt ausgeht. Sie warnt Lord Shizen außerdem, dass auch die Träne des Drachen seines eigenen Daimyo, Takahiro Hidzume, in Gefahr sein könnte. Shogun Konda sagt sofort zu, das Schreiben an Lord Shizen zuzustellen, doch die Gruppe entscheidet sich, dies selbst zu übernehmen und die Reise nach Mitorei, die Stadt, die von Lord Shizen verwaltet wird, anzutreten. Die Stadt liegt vergleichsweise nahe des Frostklauengipfels und ist damit nur ein kleiner Umweg vom eigentlichen Ziel. Da Yu Ran jedoch wahrscheinlich weiterhin versuchen wird, die Zustellung des Briefs um jeden Preis zu verhindern, bittet Kenji den Shogun, mehrere vermeintliche Boten über den Landweg auszusenden, damit es so aussieht, als würden Diese den Brief zustellen. Während Yu Ran diese Krieger verfolgt, kann die Gruppe ungehindert weiterziehen. Es finden sich sogar tatsächlich zwei mutige Samurai, die bereit sind, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Shogun Konda sagt der Gruppe zu, dies zu veranlassen. Später hat die Gruppe Gelegenheit, sich vor der Abreise zu erholen und auszuruhen. In Ihren Zimmern behandelt Kinlek, der inzwischen eingetroffen ist, die Verletzungen von Kenji und Nuan mit Salben und Tinkturen. Dabei durchstöbern Sie die Tasche von Yu Ran und entdecken einen Trank der Unsichtbarkeit, den Thetsu an sich nimmt. Ebenso mehrere Shuriken und etwas Geld sowie spezielle Kraftpillen, die jedoch von dunklem Chi durchsetzt sind und den Anwender mit dunkler Energie erfüllen. Kinlek nimmt diese gefährlichen Pillen an sich, bis die Gruppe einen Weg gefunden hat, diese zu reinigen. Nuan berichtet dann Ihren Kameraden erstmals von den Tränen der Drachen, dem größten Geheimnis der hohen Clans der Jade-Lande. Dies sind uralte Relikte, Überbleibsel des großen Drachen Shenlong, der die Jade-Lande einst erschaffen hat. Jedem der sieben großen Clans wurde eine solche Träne überlassen zur Verwahrung und Sicherung. Bereits eine von Ihnen soll die Macht haben, den Nutzer unsterblich zu machen, doch ist unbekannt, welche Macht alle von Ihnen gemeinsam hätten. Auch sollte außer der Herrscherfamilie des jeweiligen Clans eigentlich Niemand von diesen Artefakten wissen. Nun wird klar, dass die gefährlichen Feinde den Viper Clan destabilisieren und von innen infiltrieren, um an das Artefakt zu kommen. Nuan will Ihrer Cousine um jeden Preis helfen. Kenji bestätigt noch einmal seine Loyalität Ihr gegenüber und versichert seiner Herrin, dass Er, trotz aller Widrigkeiten froh ist, genau jetzt an Ihrer Seite zu sein und mit Ihr gemeinsam kämpfen zu können. Die Gruppe schmiedet dann den Plan, dem Flusslauf gen Norden bis zur nächsten Hafenstadt am großen See zu folgen, von wo aus Sie anonym ein Schiff auf die andere Seite des Sees und damit auch der Lande des Pegasus Clans nehmen wollen. So wäre es möglich, Ihre Spuren zu verwischen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Yu Ran ihre Fährte in keinem Fall aufnehmen kann, die wahrscheinlich eher den fingierten Boten des Shogun folgen wird, im Glauben, so den Brief abfangen zu können. Die Gruppe gewinnt dadurch die größte Chance, den Brief sicher zu Lord Shizen zu bringen. Zuvor jedoch planen alle, sich erstmal richtig auszuruhen. Ehe alle einschlafen, rückt Nuan an Kenji heran und gibt Ihm halblaut zu verstehen, dass auch Sie froh ist, an seiner Seite zu sein und Ihn bei sich zu wissen. Der Samurai verspricht Ihr dann, dass Sie gemeinsam für Ihren Clan und Ihre Familien kämpfen und siegen werden. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Nuan Eboshi * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek Antagonisten * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Yu Ran (Erstauftritt) * Die Eule (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Hiroto Kohei (Erstauftritt) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Shogun Konda (Erstauftritt) * Lord Shizen (nur erwähnt) * Takahiro Hidzume (nur erwähnt) * Shenlong (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Es wird etabliert, dass Kinlek, aufgrund seiner Statur und seines Körperbaus, nicht reiten kann. Daher besteht die Gruppe bei der Konfrontation mit Yu Ran nur aus drei, anstatt normalerweise vier, Personen. * Die Gruppe ändert in diesem Kapitel erneut die Reisepläne und nimmt einen Umweg in Kauf, anstatt den direkten Weg in Richtung Frostklauengipfel zu nehmen. Das neue Zwischenziel ist die Stadt Mitorei. * Erstmals wird enthüllt, dass Thetsu keinen Alkohol trinkt, um stets bei klarem Verstand zu sein und ein Problem damit hat, Leichen und größere Kampverletzungen aus der Nähe zu sehen.